


stay on the ground until your knees hurt.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heavy Angst, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy is Manipulative, M/M, Manipulation, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mildly Dubious Consent, Regulus Black Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: When Regulus seeks help with the Horcrux situation, Lucius takes advantage of the opportunity.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Lucius Malfoy
Series: fictober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	stay on the ground until your knees hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you like this! It's a bit darker than usual!

Watching the boy climb to his knees fills Lucius with his own dosage of satisfaction, perhaps it is for the fact that the Malfoy is technically in courtship with his older cousin, Narcissa, or for it to be the fact that a male heir of the Black family would degrade himself in this way. 

He knows what he needs, why he's so desperate for this - he is looking to kill the Dark Lord. 

Lucius, father of the child Narcissa is expecting soon and manipulative git until the end, had been eager to jump into this idea even if he didn't look it. He could not have let the boy know he had been eager to test his Lord's strength, watching to see if He could be defeated or if Regulus Black would be another boy left dead on Voldemort's path to success. 

He's almost upset that this moment could not last forever, that he could not pull Regulus down into the shame of his own grovelling and the depravities of his lust when he knows the boy will be dead soon. 

His Lord is too powerful to die. 

Even at the hands of a brilliant, ambitious Black. 

He had asked how to destroy a Horcrux and smirk tight on his velvet tiers, he had told the boy to ask again, politely and on his knees but Regulus seemed to take it all in stride, spine barely shrinking and face a mask of composure but Lucius is a shark, is a monster. He's good at smelling blood in the water and spotting fear in someone else's eyes. 

He had felt both. 

Regulus climbs to his knees, a gesture that is surprisingly easy for the boy and Lucius laughs, high and cruel, before asking, "Spend a lot of time down there, Black?" 

In a shattering glimpse of the mask falling, Regulus' face shifts from anger and defiant, making his teeth grind together, to an embarrassed blush then finally the mask of composure again. He sees the Black in him for once, Narcissa's mask but his brother, Sirius' temper unbridled and incapable. 

He doesn't snarl back a comeback. 

He keeps his mouth shut when told to, until Lucius was inside of him and then, the boy is loud, moaning and panting as he fucks him and staring down at his flushed, pale face, he realizes he doesn't want the boy to die. 

Too bad. 

Maybe he'll get a portrait for the boy. 

Maybe he'll pretend to grieve. 

Maybe he could have chosen not to tell him. 

He would never do that. This is a test for his Lord. 

Regulus Black's body is left on the Blacks' doorstep by Voldemort and while the Blacks are grieving, Lucius commissions a lewd painting of the boy. 

The painting hangs in his office and the boy in it glares at him resolutely all day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are great!


End file.
